Legend of the Bragger
by Blue Eyes White Bragger
Summary: A story of a young toon dragon and the search for his mother.
1. Default Chapter

Legend of The Bragger (Disclaimer I own none of these monsters except for Bragger) by BEWB  
  
  
  
MY story begins….a long while back when I still lived in Domino City.  
  
MY name is Blue Eyes White Bragger, and this is my story.  
  
You see, growing up in the small city of Domino is tough.  
  
But anyhow, back to me. My story starts in a cardboard box.  
  
  
  
It smelled musky…ugh. It had been 3 weeks since my mothers kidnapping and I was living in a box. A card board box, in the middle of the side walk. I saw the kidnapper perfectly fine, it was just he was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I'm a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. See the problem? Well, there it is. I decided it was time to become a man, er…dragon. I would go out there, and find BEWD. How? I was not sure, but I would. In a crazed attempt to get out, I must have strained my fire gland so much that I was to the point where I could breath fire no longer. What was that? Footsteps…rather big. I looked out of the box. It was a blackland fire dragon. In the city??? Well, that was odd. Blackland's have bad eyesight so I don't think he saw me at all.  
  
  
  
"Can someone help me find my bone?" He screeched. I looked at him. Slender, green and tall, he was stunning, all except for his sight. "Sir?" He glanced in the direction of the sound. "Who's There??" he asked, puzzled. "My name is Blue eyes white Bragger sir, and I'm here to help you find your bone." As foolish as it seemed the bone was hanging from his tail, and I figured that I could look like a hero this once. "Here sir." I handed him the bone and almost instantly he regained good eyesight. "Thank you for finding the Bone of Oracles, sonny." He thanked me and gave me a card. "What's this sir??" I asked him. "It's the Millennium Sword sonny." Millennium Sword…. "What does it do sir?" He stared at me again. " It takes the power of the person you slay it with, and sucks it into the sword, making it more powerful virtually, with any blow that it strikes."  
  
  
  
"Slay?" I was puzzled, and obviously I showed it. "Sonny, you can use the sword as an actually weapon if you say 'Yami!'." "Yami?" I asked. "Yes sonny," he responded "Yami is the magic substance that drives you to be stronger." I looked at him. "YAMI!" I yelled. Instantly, a huge golden sword fell to the ground. At that same moment I felt stronger. I grew about an inch taller, my wings go bigger and I could breath fire again. "Sonny, whenever you summon the Millennium Sword, then you will become Yami Dragon." he said. " Be for warned, you cannot use the millennium power beyond 2 hours. If this happens your soul will become the swords host." I considered this warning. " Thank you sir." I gave me one final look. I walked away, dispelling the Yami. I flew up into the air. "I think its time I make a house call to the kidnapper." The first place I would go is Dragon City, that is where I would find the kidnapper, and confront him. Dragon City was a big place and I didn't think it would be easy.  
  
  
  
Dragon City looked more like a fortress than any kind of City. With two Alligator Swords guarding the humongous gate, I thought it may be impossible to get it. "excuse me?" I asked one of the tall, stern guards. "Yes? What do you want child?" I looked puzzled. They were guards, yet polite to me. "You must be the prince from Domino…come on in." A prince I wasn't but, if they thought so, it would only help me. The gates unlocked and I was let in. When I walked in, everyone bowed to me. "Thank you." "Thank You." I was saying, over and over.  
  
Apparently, this "Prince" from Domino was absent, dead or sick. They gave me food and coins. Then, in a quick flash of light, I saw him. The kidnapper. My helpless mother in his grasp. I ran to the alley where I had seen him, but he was gone.  
  
I didn't get it. As expected, I went into the palace to speak with the king of the great city. "Hello, your majesty, I would like to ask you something." He looked at me puzzled…  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now, email me at cronowarrior@netzero.net 


	2. The Legend Continues

Chapter Two( I own none of these charas except for blue eyes white B. and millennium sword )  
  
  
  
"What is you request?" the king asked me. I stared at him. "I need you to send troops out to find my mother." Surprisingly, the king laughed. "Your mother is fine prince." I remembered clearly. I was the prince. "Sir, I think there is some mistake." I said, holding false confidence. "Mistake?" I got up and sat down on a chair. "What is the prince of Dominos name?" The king met eye contact with me and continued. "Blue eyes White Bragger." I was shocked. This was not good. I was looking for my mother who was a QUEEN and she never told me? "It can't be true." "But it is boy." I jumped out of the seat. "Do you know anything about the kidnapper?" I asked. "No, I don't but there is a problem prince." Problem? Two guards had spears to my back. "We did not bring you here to be friendly. We want you Millennium Item!" The king left the chamber. He was going to leave me in here to have to deal with alligator swords??? "Heh. Sorry Kid your days of power are over."  
  
I drew my blade. "YAMI!" The word echoed throughout the hall. Within seconds I was Yami Dragon . I was somehow asleep, as if a personality other than mine had taking over. I listened as the voice outside of my mind spoke.  
  
"Losers!" said my other personality. He sounded brave, and strong. "Ya think you can beat me? Yeah, Right." He slashed away at the foes as they fell to the floor. I slowly gained my control of my body back. In my head the voice spoke. (G'job kid) Now that the A swords were dead how would I get out of here? I flew up some, and looked around. Smoke was filling the chamber. "heh. The king most not care about his little pets enough to let them live." (You had best fly out that window right thar.) I flew out as told and I found myself in the middle of the street. All was quite, and not one of the people spoke.  
  
I then recognized in horror.  
  
I had a sword stuck into my belly and blood dripping from me. Every thing went blurry, and I fell to the ground. Ouch. When I awoke there was some bandages around my waist and I was laying in a cave. I looked over to see a Kuriboh tending to my wounds. "Hey you!" I said. In a small, almost insignificant voice he said "yes?" H was small and round. So much for destroying the evidence. (Hey it wasn't my fault) Yami said, as though I was speaking to him. I continued speaking to the kuriboh. "Where am I?"  
  
"Quite frankly, your in Kuriboh Doctoring facility, of KDF." he replied. "Lay still, we have to put you to sleep so you don't feel any thing…. Every thing went black. All of a sudden I was in my mind. Yami D. was sitting in the corner. "Hey what's up." I gave him a mock-O.K look. "Oh, you got stabbed." "I got stabbed!!??" I said. "Yep, wasn't my fault." "You got me stabbed, fool!" I sat down next to him and curled up to sleep.  
  
"Don't ya wanna talk some more?" he asked "NO!" I yelled , "Getting me almost killed does not count for subject." He rolled over to also go to sleep. He started to sing,  
  
When In trouble, don't go into the fray….  
  
Because you gotta friend, and help is on the way…  
  
********************************************************  
  
Heh….That's all for now! Email me at cronowarrior@netzero.net! 


End file.
